The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing chicks at a hatchery, and more particularly, it relates to an apparatus for processing hatched chicks through a number of operations including sexing, debeaking, detoeing and vaccinating.
It has heretofore been common practice in chick hatcheries to collect newly hatched baby chicks from an incubator and process them through a number of operations. The chicks are first taken to a work station where each is debeaked. The chicks are next taken to a work station where they are vaccinated. Finally, they are taken to yet another work station where the chicks are sexed and placed in containers for shipping. In this conventional chick processing operation, the chicks must be handled a number of times, being repeatedly boxed for movement to a new work station, before final packaging for shipping. The numerous handlings required has made the processing of baby chicks both time consuming and expensive, as well as having the tendency to inflict injury to the chicks.
One attempt to alleviate the problems attendant to conventional chick processing operations resulted in the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,688. In that apparatus for processing baby chicks, the chicks are transported automatically from a first station, at which sexing is done, to a second station where debeaking and counting is done. In accordance with the '688 patent, male and female chicks are conveyed in separate channels from the first station to the second station. The apparatus disclosed comprises a supporting framework having a conveyor with segregated channels, and debeaking and counting means located adjacent the conveyor at one end.
Another apparatus developed for processing baby chicks before packaging is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,752. That apparatus comprises a rotatable table having a single annular conveyer trough. Within the interior of the annular conveyor trough is a conical chute with a central opening. The chute supports a plurality of debeaking mechanisms distributed about the periphery of the chute. The chute opening overlies one end of a conveyer belt which transports the chicks to a second stationary table for counting. Along the conveyer is a chamber into which an atomized vaccine is sprayed.
Although improvements have been made in chick processing apparatus, many problems have remained in the effective utilization of hatchery floor space for the processing operation and in the reduction in handling and transporting of chicks between operations.